Dead or Alive
by RockNation
Summary: This is my very first story so bare with me, anyways this story begins in the middle of the shootout in the season finale Seeing Red of season 7. Warnings: Course Language, Violence, and suggestive themes. Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Seeing Red

**This chapter of the story is set during the shootout in Seeing Red at the end of Season 7.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Nothing, Although I wish I had Calleigh and Natalia they are very attractive.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Seeing Red**

**Calleigh was still propped behind the golden shaded door of the Miami Dade Crime Lab company hummer, staring off into the direction that silver Sebring had sped off to.**

**She stood there mesmerized by the fact that she had just shot at the driver who was none other than her best friend and colleague Eric Delko, '**_Why Eric… why?' _**She thought to herself, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a member of the Russian mob had trained his firearm on her. Ryan noticed this and took out the guy's right arm with one shot.**

**Rapidly firing at the growing Russian horde advancing on him and the team Ryan ducked beside Horatio who had pulled him down as a bullet sped by where his head was seconds before, "Go help Calleigh Mr. Wolfe, I got this half." Horatio ordered calmly, turning to train his weapon on the nearest target firing his 9 mm planting a bullet in the man's chest. "Get going Ryan!" Horatio yelled, as he squeezed off another two shots.**

**Ryan took that moment as an opportunity to get to his friend's side. "Cal, are you ok?" Ryan asked, settling his weapon on his side "Calleigh!!" **

**Snapping out of her reverie looking at Ryan with tears in her eyes, "Ryan… t-that was Eric." Calleigh mumbled, "And I shot at him…" she finished her sentence as Ryan took two shots and nailed two people in the chest. Calleigh finally being able to move fired along with him hitting two more men. **_'I will find you Eric… I promise' _**Calleigh thought to herself as Horatio took the last of the Russians down. **

**Ryan stood up weapon at the ready glancing over the hood of the hummer for any sign of trouble, seeing Horatio waving him over to join him. Stealing a glance at Calleigh he extended his hand to help her up. She took hold of his hand forcing a small smile on her sweat covered face getting up noticing that even after he helped her up he hadn't let go of her hand, giving it a little reassuring squeeze Ryan released her hand. **

"**We probably should go see what Horatio wants." Ryan stated as he turned to walk towards their boss, stopping to glance back at Calleigh "We'll find him Cal, I promise." Offering his friend a gentle smile telling her that everything is gonna be alright. **_'At least I hope so.' _**He added as an afterthought, putting his gun away as they approach Horatio. "H, what do we do now?" He asked his boss looking at Calleigh while he spoke glancing back at Horatio.**

**Horatio gazed to Calleigh who looks to have been crying for some reason previously. Ryan noticed his boss' uneasiness and looked to Calleigh to see if she wanted him to explain to their boss or if she'd take care of it. "What is wrong Calleigh?" Horatio asked concerned, looking from their youngest CSI back to Calleigh with a worried gaze.**

**Calleigh chokes back a sob, she can't cry in front of her co-workers she's stronger than that. "Eric was driving that car that sped by before the shooting had started… I shot at him." She stated sadly, wishing that Eric had listened to her only a couple of hours before. "I just hope he's ok, we have to find him H." Calleigh pleaded walking past him to the hummer she had arrived in. Once she was in her hummer she had rested her head in her hands as the unshed tears began to fall. Suddenly dispatch was heard on the radio. **

'**Silver 2006 Chrysler Sebring spotted in a ditch out in the far side of the everglades.' **

"**Horatio!!!" Calleigh screamed, "Dispatch just found the car I saw Eric driving!" She ran out of the hummer and practically jumped at Horatio who looked surprised at how anxious Calleigh was.**

"**Where?" he asked calmly, looking towards Ryan removing his shades from his breast pocket he had placed them moments before.**

"**The Everglades." Calleigh answered wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater.**

**Ryan glanced up from his spot leaning up against Horatio's hummer, "Well, H?" Finally finding his voice to speak looking at his boss, with raised eyebrows. "What do we do now?" He finished, glancing at Calleigh giving her a sideways hug to his surprise she returns the hug fully pressing her head into his chest rubbing her back looking back at Horatio.**

**Despite the situation that they were in Horatio couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him, "We need to get to Eric." He replied quickly becoming serious once again. Turning to get into the drivers seat of his vehicle he noticed Ryan and Calleigh staring after him, "Ryan you go with Calleigh… keep her safe and make sure she is okay." Horatio stated as he closed the door to the hummer, starting the vehicle and slowly backing up.**

**Calleigh sighs as she looks up into the radiating green orbs of Ryan, showing the slightest hint of a smile. **_'I wish I could tell you how I feel.. but this isn't the right time' _**she thinks to herself as she places a shaky hand on his forearm taking his hand in hers. "Let's go, I want to find Eric before it's too late." she states with a squeeze to his arm. Ryan glances back at the beautiful blonde in front of him.**

**"Alright." He states with a nod, as they both turn to walk back to Calleigh's hummer. **_'Don't die on me Delko... or I'll be pissed.'_** Ryan hears a voice say in the back of his mind, but he was focused on priority one, Calleigh.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I'll try to get Chapter 2 up within the next couple days so, if you like the story so far and you want me to continue then give me a couple of reviews and I'll see what I can do for you all. Just a reminder I'm a first timer because this is my first post so go easy on me please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything, except maybe my computer but that is it! LOL!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Dead or Alive**

**On the road Ryan is keeping one eye on the road and one on the beautiful blonde to his right who at some point in time had fallen asleep on the ride to the location where the car that Eric had been seen driving was spotted. **_'She looks absolutely adorable when she sleeps.' _**Ryan mused to himself as he comes to a stop in front of a long line of bright yellow crime scene tape extending from one tree to another about one hundred yards long. "Hey, Cal wake up we're here." Ryan whispered to Calleigh shaking her gently. **

"**Mmmhm… Five more minutes…" She replied with a slight stir, getting comfortable again. "I'm too tired baby…"**

"**Alrighty then." Ryan nods in shock to what she had just said, turning off the ignition and quietly opening the driver's side door and stepping out grabbing his kit and closing it just as quiet. **_'You need your sleep Cal.' _** Ducking under the tape with one last glance at Calleigh in the hummer then turns to Horatio who is now standing one foot in front of the young CSI. "Wow, you startled me." Ryan stated as he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.**

"**Where's Calleigh, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asks just above a whisper, he glances at Ryan with slight panic in his caring eyes.**

**Ryan notices his boss' uncomfortable state and becomes concerned himself, "Sleeping in the hummer, why?" he asked with a crackle in his voice. **

"**Eric's missing…" Horatio answers with anger and sadness in his tone, taking his shades off and holding them in front of him like he normally does.**

**Ryan's eyes widen, "What!?" He snaps with horror. "What do you mean he's missing!?" He asks with a chill going up his spine. By this time he is running his hands through his hair and pacing in a circle.**

**Horatio watches Ryan with interest as he speaks, "Mr. Wolfe, he was not in the car we had only found his father but he's gone." He states as he watches Ryan regain his composure enough to stop pacing. Horatio puts a reassuring hand on Ryan's shoulder to let him know that everything will be okay, but could it really what if Eric is laying in the ditch somewhere bleeding to death and they haven't a clue as to his whereabouts. **

"**Well H… What do we do now?" Ryan asks for only the third time that day, looking straight in his boss' eyes he can see a hint of worry but knowing Horatio he has this kind of cool demeanor that takes over when he is in a state of alarm or worry. **_'How can he be so calm, especially in a time like this?' _**Ryan thought as he turns to face Horatio once more.**

"**Well Mr. Wolfe, we have to find what's lost before we lose it forever." Horatio states calmly, putting his shades back on he turns to Tripp who is walking towards the two. "But for now Mr. Wolfe I need you to remain calm and go tend to Calleigh and make sure she is okay, I will call you if we find anything but I suggest you two get some rest." Horatio nodded to Ryan as he walks away with Detective Tripp. Ryan now confused turns to the hummer to see that the hummer has not moved and neither has the blonde who is occupying it, starting toward the company vehicle he notices that Horatio is right once again. Upon entering the hummer he notices that Calleigh is still sound asleep, grinning he puts the key into the ignition and turns it the noise only causes the sleeping blonde to stir slightly and mumble something about pools. **_'Eric I swear whether you're dead or alive we will find you.' _**Ryan thought to himself as he puts the vehicle in reverse and backs out heading towards his first destination Calleigh's apartment. **

**Driving along the practically empty causeway, Ryan was listening to one of his most favorite songs quietly Click Click Boom by Saliva looking over at the still sleeping form of Calleigh he sings along almost as quietly as the song plays. **

_It's all inside of me, it's all Inside of me, it's all inside of my head._

_Click Click Boom! Click Click Boom!_

_It's all inside of me, it's all inside of me, it's all inside of my head,_

_Yeah! Click Click Boom!_

**The song reminds him so much of when he was shot in the eye with a nail gun, grimacing at the memory he jumps slightly startled out of his thoughts by the one and only Calleigh Duquesne who had just awoken from her slumber. **_'Jesus Cal, don't scare me like that!' _**He thought to himself as he gazes into the sleep strained green eyes of his friend and woman of his dreams, "Well good morning sleepy head, or Evening rather." greeting with a lopsided grin. "How you feeling?" asking with a squeeze of her hand.**

**Despite their situation she gives him a real smile as she watches the road they are taking wondering if this is the correct direction of the vehicle that had been invading her dreams as she slept. "Where are we going, Ryan?" Calleigh asks folding her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from something, watching her friend intently while he is driving and seemingly struggling to hold back his own tears. "Okay Ryan, you better stop stalling and give me some answers." She added with a serious tone, looking at him expectantly tapping her fingers on her arm. **

**Ryan sighs, "Cal, we're working on it..." he asnwered, his voice had a crack to it. Hoping that Calleigh hadn't noticed it but unfortunately for him she did, glancing at her realising that this is not going away anytime soon shaking his head slightly mumbling something under his breath.**

**"Ryan don't lie to me, not now especially with this." She said glaring slightly at her seemingly stressed colleague, "Just tell me... please." Calleigh whispered, she silently hoped that he wouldn't hide it if he found something out that involved their friend. She knew Ryan more than most people had cared to, and she knew that even though he had told her he wouldn't gamble anymore and he did she knew that he wouldn't lie to her about something like this. **_'would he?' _**she added as a thought, hoping he would tell her the truth.**

**"Cal..." **

**"Ryan, don't dodge the question." She demanded, as Ryan parked the hummer outside her apartment and turning off the ignition. "Did you find him?" she asked with hopeful expression. Starting to think that Ryan wouldn't tell her what she wanted to know, she couldn't believe that he would hide something like this from her, he'd have had a couple of rough patches in the last 5 years that she had known him. Calleigh had no doubt in her mind that one day that she'd see him as more than a friend and a colleague, but now she was getting scared of what he had become. **_'Is he trying to avoid the question or is he trying to protect me from something that can hurt me?' _**she hoped it was the latter, because she didn't want to lose her respect for Ryan or is it love that she has for him?**

**Sighing, "Ericismissing" Ryan replied quickly, looking out the drivers side window at nothing important.**

**"In english please." **

**"Eric is missing, Cal... he wasn't at the crash site." Ryan replied, looking in her eyes watching for any change in her mood.**

**"W-what?" She stutters as, tears start underline her eyes. "Eric's missing, and you're just telling me this now?" She muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "Is he alive?" she dreaded the answer that she mght recieve but she needed to know, **_'Eric...'_** she thought as her eyes began to water once again.**

**Noticing this Ryan unbuckles his seatbelt and moves beside his friend and wraps his strong arms around her hoping to comfort her in some way. "H will call us if he finds anything Cal." He replied holding back his own tears, **_'H please hurry... I don't know what to do.' _**as if answering his prayers the unmistakable beeping tone tells him that his cell phone is ringing, glancing at the caller id he flipped it open and pushed 'send', "Wolfe." he greeted, "H, what did you find?" he asked glancing at Calleigh as he talked to their boss, his eyes widen as he listens to Horatio speak. "Really? Where!?" Ryan asked with an edge to his tone, glancing back at Calleigh. "Thanks H." Nodding he closed his phone and put it in the breast pocket of his lime green dress shirt.**

**"What is it Rye?" Calleigh asked wiping away the silent tears that had fallen as she listened to the call. "Is it Eric? He's gone isn't he? Oh my!" she stated panic taking charge of her, "I killed him when I shot at him didn't I!" she screamed as she punched the dashboard of the hummer fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's all my fault..." she finished grabbing his arm and burying her head in his chest.**

**"Cal..." Ryan started but got cut off,**

**"No! It's all my fault!" She screamed at him unintentionally, muttering something that had sounded like an apology as she lifted her head intending to look into the eyes of Ryan, but he was already turning the ignition and shifting into gear with the sirens on he drifted through the parking lot and sped out onto the causeway which was only five or six blocks away from her apartment. "Ryan! What the fuck are you doing!!" Calleigh screamed as she struggled to stay upright in the hummer.**

**"They found Eric!" Ryan answered her with an edge in his tone, he was damage bound no one and he means NO ONE messes with their team. **

**"He's dead or alive?" Calleigh asked really hoping it was the latter, as she continued to struggle to stay in her seat.**

**"He's alive, critical but alive Cal!" Ryan replied as he made a sharp left turn going down the trail driving right through the bright yellow crime scene tape, turning a dial on the dash he began to 4X4 through the mud and grass seeing Calleigh's expression change from worried to grateful he grabs his phone preparing to dial one number. Horatio's.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, haven't recieved any reviews on whether or not you guys like it or not but if you guys give me a couple of reviews with your opinions on how the story is or maybe a couple of ideas I'll get back to you! As well as begin on chapter 3, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Out Of Time

**Chapter 3: Almost Out Of Time**

**Horatio was in the middle of running after a crew of Russians who he had witnessed take Eric against his will and ruthlessly proceed to beat him and bloody him, "Eric!" Horatio called out to his comrade. "Hold on!" He told him, reaching to his side arm to pull out his nine training it on the closest target to him firing a warning shot to get their attention. One guy looked at him and grinned wickedly training his own firearm on Horatio himself, "Don't do it!" Horatio warned. The other man just shouted something in Russian as he squeezes the trigger firing a full round at the lieutenant hitting him in the leg, howling in pain and anger he fired two shots one hitting him in the chest the other getting right between the eyes. As this is happening the other mans crew dragged Eric into a waiting SUV, speeding off down the road. **

**Ryan and Calleigh are ripping through the meadows and shortly after spotting Horatio he collapses screaming in agony, "H!" Ryan and Calleigh call out at the same time. Ryan quickens the pace putting the pedal to the floor skidding to a stop beside their boss. "H! You ok!?" Ryan asked panicked, Horatio slowly gets to his feet and gets into the backseat and looks at Ryan with pain filled eyes.**

"**I'm fine Mr. Wolfe, but they took Eric!" Horatio said while ripping his new dress pants and putting a shredded piece of fabric around the bullet wound on his leg.**

"**Who has Eric!?" Calleigh asked her boss with tears in her eyes, looking towards Ryan.**

"**The Russians do." Horatio replied calmly, grimacing as he tied the fabric tight around the wound.**

**Ryan glances back to Calleigh, "You don't think that they'll…" he stops to swallow the lump in his throat looking back towards his boss.**

"**I don't know… I hope not." Horatio mused thinking back to what they did to their youngest CSI, **_'Please don't let him get tortured.' _**Horatio silently prayed. "But get going they went that way!" he said pointing in the direction that they had dragged Eric. Snapping out of his reverie after a few seconds, every second counts as it is ticking away. Suddenly lashing out to take a hold of something to steady himself as Ryan puts the hummer into overdrive with the pedal to the floor. Horatio glances out the window watching everything fly by, **_'Well, he's worse than Calleigh when it comes to driving fast… I like it." _**Horatio thought with a smirk, he finally gets ahold of himself glancing out the windshield.**

"**Is that them H!?" Ryan asks enraged, his eyes blazing with a fire from deep within as he squeezes the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white, Calleigh notices his mood switch and puts a hand on his arm in a calming gesture. It appears to work because he loosens his grip slightly, smiling slightly at how Ryan feels toward the people that took Eric, the two may have problems every once in a while but he's still family to him because he is one of their own. "H, we're insured correct?" Ryan asked with a look in his eye like he was gonna do something drastic.**

**Horatio and Calleigh both nod and give him a weird look, "You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do…?" Horatio had just finished his sentence as Ryan rammed into the back of the black SUV that held Eric. "Good grief, Mr. Wolfe!" Horatio yelped as Calleigh just gave Ryan a glare, sensing two pairs of eyes focused on him he glances to the rear view mirror and grinning sheepishly. "Are you trying to kill us all Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio remarked calmly, half joking.**

"**Hold on it gets better." Ryan said winking at Calleigh**

"**It better not…" Horatio warned.**

"**Hold tight." Ryan grinned into the rear view mirror.**

**Horatio and Calleigh both duck for cover as Ryan executes a perfect PIT maneuver, the SUV sliding to a stop. Ryan pulls his gun out hopping out the hummer taking two shots, one the front tire on the left and one to the left rear tire, just to be safe. "Miami Dade PD!" Ryan introduced himself and who he represented, .45 trained on the drivers side door stepping to the window peering in to see the passenger side door ajar, **_'Great' _**He thought but was startled from someone groaning in the backseat, looking in the direction that the sound had come from eyes widening at who he found.**

"**Eric! Hold on man!" **

**Calleigh and Horatio's heads shoot up at the name, each getting out the hummer and rushing to the SUV. "Oh My God!" Calleigh gasps in horror at the scene in front of her, Eric was barely recognizable his face was practically covered in blood his shirt was torn and he had a single gash going diagonally across his chest no shoes and tied up with a thick rope. "Eric... I'm so sorry." Calleigh mutters to herself.**

**Ryan's voice startled her out of her reverie, "I need an ambulance at 103 Hoffman, I've got an officer down! I repeat officer down!" Ryan practically screamed into his phone. "Make it quick!" he finished hanging up, glancing over to Horatio who had remained silent for the entire time. "H, we don't have much time what do you want to do?" Ryan asked out of breath.**

**Horatio stood silent for a few seconds longer before replying, "Get him into the Hummer, we'll get him there the old fashion way." He responded with a sigh placing his shades onto his face limping toward the vehicle in question, "With your driving we'd make it in record time." Horatio added with a smirk, "Now let's move people." he ordered opening the back door of the hummer.**

**Ryan grinned slightly thinking back to when Eric had rushed him to the hospital when he was shot in the eye with a nail gun, **_'Oh and Eric, thank you for getting me to the hospital... that was some crazy driving.' Ryan added with a smirk, to have it returned with equal feeling. _**"Now I get to pay you back my friend." Ryan muttered to his injured friend, lifting him carefully and throwing Eric's arm around his neck and carrying him to the open door. Once Eric was settled into the seat Calleigh sat beside him putting his head in her lap and pushing a stray hair behind his ear. Horatio sat up front with Ryan, grabbing the radio he began speaking into it.**

**"This is car 546, clear all traffic to Miami General, we've got an officer down!" Horatio ordered.**

**"Here we go again." Ryan stated to himself mostly, with a smirk putting the hummer into gear and the pedal to the medal.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Oooh! new side of Ryan we've never seen before and I like it lol! R&R tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartfelt Encounter

**Chapter 4: Heartfelt Encounter**

**There was very little traffic as expected while Ryan kept honking the horn every five seconds swerving in and out of lanes with the sirens blaring, "Move it or lose it, buddy!" Ryan yelled as he once again honked at the traffic ahead of him. Taking a look in the rear view mirror glancing at Calleigh and giving her a toothy grin, "We'll make it, Cal." Ryan assured her with a grin, giving Horatio a nod returning his concentration to the atrocious state that the traffic is in front of him. Pulling the emergency brake and putting the pedal to the metal smoothly drifting around multiple vehicles, replacing the 'e' brake back to its original position and accelerating.**

"**I'm more worried about getting there in one piece… Mr. Wolfe!" Horatio managed to get out while attempting to steady himself, "Calleigh call the hospital and tell them that we're dropping by with an emergency situation." Horatio ordered from the passenger seat, **_'No pun intended…'_** Horatio added silently to himself. Horatio took out his own phone and called Alexx, she would be worried about her 'baby' as she had been like a mother to all of them. "Alexx, we have found Eric… Can you meet Calleigh, Ryan, and me at Dade Memorial please?" Horatio asked with an unhappy edge in his voice as he was trying to speak over the unbelievably loud sirens, "Thank You, Alexx… Oh and if you could gather the rest of the team and tell them the same thing." Horatio ordered before he apologized again and hung up, placing his phone back into his jacket pocket.**

**Calleigh nodded and proceeded to do what Horatio had asked fishing her phone out of her back pocket careful not to hurt Eric anymore than he already is, jumping as Ryan slammed on the brakes causing them to jolt forward from the G force that the sudden action had created. "Ryan! What the fuck—I" Calleigh stopped and her jaw dropped to the floor, and her eyes widening at what she saw in front of her. It was the hospital's front doors with three rescue nurses waiting at the entrance. "What… How, how did that just happen?" Calleigh glanced at Ryan awe struck by his explosive driving skills, Horatio too had a look of amazement and pride on his face both seeming to want answers. Hearing a groan from Eric in the back seat seemingly agreeing with them.**

**Ryan saw this and grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "We're here." Ryan explained chuckling shyly. "I- Um, called the hospital the moment I found Eric, and told them to expect a new arrival within minutes." Ryan added trying to understand their disbelieving looks they were sending his way. Opening the drivers side door to the hummer and stepping out onto the ramp, having parked so close to the doors the three nurses rushed over to Ryan pushing a gurney as Calleigh had moved Eric over to him carefully. "Easy, here we go bro." Ryan chided as he placed Eric's limp body onto the stretcher and wiping a bead of sweat off his head, scowling as a doctor stopped him and his two comrades in their movement. **

"**You cannot go in with him." The doctor said sternly, turning to follow his assistants. **

"**Hey! We arrived with him, and we are going in with him!" Ryan stated none too polite moving right passed the doctor quite aggressively, momentarily flashing his badge. **

**The doctor looked awe struck for a few moments before turning and glancing after him, "Why… the-" he started turning back to Calleigh who was glaring at him through teary eyes, moving passed him as well to follow Ryan silently. **

"**It's best that you heed them the patient that is going to be in your care is a very close friend of ours and we are not going to leave him alone again." Horatio stated as he gracefully side stepped the doctor in search of the rest of his team. **

"**My name is Dr. Pete Hannigan; I will supply you and your team with any answers that you desire." He called to the lieutenant's retreating back, and getting his reply from a simple wave over the shoulder as he turned the corner at the end of the hall. Sighing he returned to the ER to proceed with the procedure needed, glancing back in the direction that the three had gone seeing the blonde woman and the tall brunette meeting up with the slightly more polite red head man. "I hope everything works out for you guys."**

*****CARWASH*****

**A/N: I apologize that it took me so long to update, but I lost my internet connection so I had to replace my adapter but now I have it so you can expect more chapters to come!**

**Thanks, and as always R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 5: Feelings Revealed**

**Ryan was pacing up and down the bright white halls in disgust **_'How dare that doctor attempt to stop me from being there for my best friend!' _**he thought to himself as he stopped his pacing to take a drink of water from the stainless steel fountain to his left, grimacing at how warm it was he spat it out quickly. "Yuck! Gross, warm water…" He groused as he continued his pacing, while mumbling profanities to himself.**

"**Ryan…?" **

**He jumped at the sound of his friend's soft strained voice, **_'I can't imagine what you're going through Cal…' _**Ryan thought to himself as he calmed himself slightly and sighed before turning to her with a sad smile, "Geez Cal, don't sneak up on me like that…" Ryan stammered with his hand over his heart trying to lighten the mood that she was in. Receiving a small heartfelt chuckle from the Southern Belle, the sound made Ryan melt inside and a genuine smile found its way to his face as he listened to her giggle at him. "What is so funny?" He asked pretending to be hurt, while he was giggling himself inside. "You almost gave me a heart attack." Slightly grinning at her, although he thought she didn't take it the way he intended because she started to cry a little. "Awe Cal, I was kidding… I'm sorry, I lo—" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence, not because he didn't mean it but that he was afraid of how she'd react to the revelation. He turned his head to his right glancing at Horatio who was standing by the window watching them while holding his sunglasses in his hand in front of him. He gave him a nod and returned to the window.**

**Calleigh slightly widened her eyes as she listened to what he was saying, **_'Was he going to say what I thought he was?' _**She thought to herself as she gazed up into the worried green orbs of Ryan. Biting her tongue from saying anything at that point in time, she knew that she loved him and she'd loved him for quite some time but she didn't think that he felt the same way so she didn't say anything but from what Ryan was just about to say she began to doubt her first impression. "Ryan, I-" She stopped looking away for a brief moment like she was uncomfortable.**

"**Cal… This isn't the place or situation I was thinking that I'd tell you my feelings but seeing as I slipped I might as well finish it." Ryan said, looking Calleigh in the eye as he sighed. Thinking over what he was gonna say next he looked up as the doctor came in holding a clipboard. "Horrible timing." He muttered earning a chuckle from Calleigh for his efforts.**

"**Um is a Lt. Horatio Caine here?" Dr. Hannigan called out, looking around the room silently hoping that it wasn't the man who had pushed his way through earlier. Sighing with relief as the red head turned his head and nodded to him.**

"**That is me, what's the problem?" Horatio asked calmly,**

"**Lt. Caine, there is actually no problem the surgery went surprisingly well." Dr. Hannigan replied glancing over Horatio's shoulder towards the other man who had been sending him glares, "He's in recovery if you'd like to see him, he's in Rm. 305." He finished giving him a nod and turning to head down to the receptionist desk.**

"**Thank you doctor…" Horatio responded with confusion shaking it off, he made his way over to Calleigh and Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe, Calleigh. We are able to see Eric now." Horatio told them as he understood the look that Calleigh was sending him and nodded. "When you're ready I'll be in room 305, alright?" receiving a nod from Ryan and Calleigh, Horatio turned and headed in the direction of the desired room.**

"**Okay Cal, I'm just gonna come out and say it." Ryan said returning his full attention to Calleigh, watching for her consent to continue given a nod he took a deep breath before continuing. "Cal, I didn't understand it at first but, now I understand why you were the one I went to for comfort and help." He gazed into her eyes. "The real reason I couldn't stop looking at you when we were working a scene together, is because I love you." He sighed, "Also this love is not the kind that Jake had with you where he just wanted to get laid." Calleigh chuckled. "This love is the love I have for this job, never ending… unconditional, no strings attached; Calleigh I have always loved you and now I can truly believe it myself." Looking to the heavens as if praying for strength to do what he needed to, what he wanted to do. "Calleigh, I love you with all my being. I am willing to spend the rest of my life to prove it to you." Ryan finished with a deep breath.**

"**I love you too, Rye." Calleigh replied simply, smiling she grabbed his hand and started walking toward the double doors leading to the recovery rooms. "Now let's go see Eric before Horatio comes searching for us." She said, grimacing at what might happen if Horatio came looking for them. Bad news.**

"**I agree." Ryan stated growing wary himself, they walked to room 305 hand in hand and both noticeably happier.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation One

A/N: This is chapter 6 of my story I know you guys have waited for a long time for me to update but I've been real busy…I couldn't get to my computer because I have been renovating my house lol, hard work that is. But anyways here it is read on, and don't forget to review and give me your thoughts. Thank You.

Disclaimer: How many times do I really have to say this? I do not own anything that is CSI: Miami!!

Upgrades: **'Thoughts'** "Speech" Normal type.

***CARWASH***

**Chapter 6: Confrontation One**

Calleigh was really happy inside she has Ryan now, but on the outside she is very depressed because of what is going on with Eric and the condition he is in. Even though Eric is awake and slightly out of it from the drugs that was pumped into his system to keep him alive; Calleigh can't help but feel responsible for what happened to him. **'Ryan has helped me a lot the past few hours and I love him for that.' **She thought to herself with a sigh turning her attention to across the room where her 'new' boyfriend stood leaning against the wall watching Eric from a distance with a thoughtful expression. "Hey Ry, what you thinking about?" Calleigh asked as she approached her boyfriend and wrapping her arms around his waist. Earning a look of shock and consent from Horatio, nodding at the two he motioned for them to leave the room to talk in private.

Ryan was really quite shocked at Calleigh's sudden display of affection, more so when Horatio didn't comment about it. "Hey Cal, what's the matter?" he asked concerned for his girlfriend, and giving her a light peck on the lips glancing into Eric's hospital room his eyes widening from disbelief at Horatio's calm and knowing smile that was on the face of his boss. "D-does H know?" Ryan stuttered looking from Horatio back to her again, "I mean about u-us?" He finished suddenly getting uncomfortable.

She took his hands in hers and kissed him full heartedly and leaned further into him all the while Horatio was watching them, he instinctively pulled her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. His lips tasted so good that she slightly moaned as they continued to kiss for a few more seconds and then reluctantly pulled away so they could breathe. "How's that for an answer?" She said pointing at the doorway revealing a happy looking Horatio.

"Protect her, Ryan I don't think I have to ask you twice." Horatio ordered, "You two deserve eachother, matter of fact I think the entire lab was looking forward to seeing you two intimate." Horatio commented with a smirk, "I don't think I have to remind you that you cannot let this interfere with you work." Horatio reminded them receiving a nod from each of them he returned to the hospital room.

Ryan glanced back at Calleigh with an intrigued expression on his face, "Well, how exactly did that happen? Did H just practically give us his blessing?" Ryan asked knowing how cliché that had sounded out loud but he had to know for 'insurance' purposes incase he ends up here with a broken body. He looked back at his 'new' girlfriend with a genuine smile. "I love you Cal."

She snickered and put on a big genuine smile herself; although she was extremely happy to have him in her life. "I love you too, babe" She replied, despite their current situation they had to express their feelings for one another before they go completely insane from bottling it all up too much. As if there was a bad timing award the man that chose that time to turn the corner would have had it right then and there, Ryan and Calleigh were so wrapped up in their infatuation with eachother they hadn't noticed they had a visitor.

"Ahem." The man cleared his throat seemingly having a Russian type accent,

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ryan scolded the man in front of him, venom seeping out of his words. "Get the hell outta here now!" He warned, pulling Calleigh out of the way. Horatio heard the screaming and sprinted out of the room weapon trained on the assailant, the man did not make any move to run or heed any warning sent his way.

"Get down on the floor Tyrone!"

"Yeah you right, I'm second in command to the man that went after your friend Wolfe here." Tyrone explained; the mobster was like six foot two and at least two hundred twenty pounds; he took a swing at Ryan who didn't see it coming and got clocked in the jaw.

"Ryan!!!!" Horatio and Calleigh both screamed unison, making a move to get to his side but stopped as Ryan held his hand out.

"Stay back!"

"Mr. Wolfe..." Horatio began.

"I need to do this on my own." Ryan said slowly getting to his feet.

"Oh how heroic; taking the beating for you bitch and her daddy."

"Shut the fuck up…" Ryan warned, fists clenching by his sides as he looked to his foe. The man smirked and lunged at him again, Ryan ducked and planted his knee into the bigger mans' kidneys making him crumple to one knee. Delivering a solid right hook to his face Ryan had spat blood out his mouth and gave him another knee to the jaw and knocking him backward slightly but pushed the man back to his feet none the less; sighing he went right back on the attack getting caught off guard by the man pulling out twin switchblades. Ryan jumped back a foot or so and steadied his heart rate to the best of his ability as he started to dodge the swings of the knife wielder, the man missed and gave Ryan an opening; taking it to the fullest he managed to place an accurate and heavy right hook to the mans' jaw causing him to drop one of the knives. The other knife managed to find it's way to Ryan's mid section only to rip the fabric of his dress shirt and leaving a deep enough cut where blood slowly poured out staining his shirt he had a mean adrenaline rush and jumped at the attacker while in the air he landed an extremely heavy roundhouse kick to the man's neck causing him to crumple fully onto the floor unconscious. "I warned you… but did you listen… no…" Ryan panted as he turned around.

"Oh My God, Ryan!" Calleigh screamed as she pounced onto him and started to kiss him heavily.

"Calleigh I think you should take Mr. Wolfe to your place for a while so that he can be safe." Horatio suggested calmly, taking his shades off.

Calleigh nodded helping her boyfriend up, "What was that all about H." Calleigh asked concerned.

"That… Calleigh was confrontation one." Horatio replied, putting his shades back on as he made his way towards the exit and to the waiting hummer outside with Calleigh and Ryan hot on his heels.

***CARWASH***

A/N: Well I think that was one of my longest chappies.


	7. Chapter 7: Forgive and Forget

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put your hands together for chapter 7! (Owl hooting) Hmm… tough crowd, Well! Anyways this chapter will have Ryan and Calleigh mostly but this time there will be Natalia and Eric pairing.

Disclaimer: I need to get a life lol… JK!

***CARWASH***

**Chapter 7: Forgive and Forget**

***3 weeks later***

Eric walked out of the glass doors of the hospital, out into the hot sun of Miami, Fla. "Natalia? What are you doing here?" he asked shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun, walking over to her in front of one of the company hummer. "I thought Horatio said that everyone had things they needed to do today; isn't there a case that needs to be worked?" Eric questioned; stopping within three feet from her.

"Well, Horatio asked for me to pick you up. Need a ride?" Natalia asked with a wide smile making its presence known.

"Uhm… I'd appreciate that; Nat."

"Get your attractive self into there then." Natalia winked.

"Yes ma'am!" Eric sat in the passenger seat.

Suddenly there was a rather annoying ringing greeting them, Natalia took out her phone and glanced at the caller id. Sighing she answered it. "Boa Vista." She greeted with a huff.

"'Talia. It's Ryan have you picked up Eric yet?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes I did; why?"

"Oh well… Calleigh and I were wondering if you and Eric wanted too join us for a drink at the bar after work tonight."

"Uhm… Hold on." Natalia glanced at Eric, "Do you feel up to going to grab a drink with Cal and Ry?" she asked him covering the mouthpiece with her thumb.

Eric nodded his head quickly, silently giving her his answer. Eric inwardly grimaced to himself 'Should I try asking Nat out?' Eric thought to himself before he was startled by the woman in question snapped her phone shut, and smiled widely at her. Eric took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey Nat? Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopeful.

"Of Course I do; Eric" Nat answered; smiling genuinely at her new boyfriend. "I do."

Eric had a goofy grin plastered on his face the entire ride back to the lab, when they arrived in the parking lot of the Miami Dade Crime Lab Eric was a little hesitant. Not to be coming back to work but from seeing his friends and co-workers again he had thought that they'd see him in a different light seeing as he helped his father escape which was captured by the Russians, the team had thought that his father was with the Russians and working with them. 'I hope Calleigh can forgive me.' Eric was startled out of his thoughts as Natalia opened his door for him, "Hey Nat?" Eric asked as he looked out the windshield, seemingly stalling.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they're gonna forgive me for being so stubborn?"

"Eric, it's the team. I'm sure they will."

"I know that… but—"

"No Eric, I can't speak for them but I know I forgive you." Natalia took his arm and dragged him out the hummer. "Now come on."

Eric wasn't reluctant just hesitant because after how they treated Ryan when he was abducted by the Russians and had taken that evidence they did not want to hear anything the youngest CSI had to say, thinking it'd just be more excuses. Horatio was the only one who listened to what Ryan had to say and stood behind him all the way through, even when everyone else turned their back on him. Eric had to admire Ryan's ability to keep things buried but why didn't he just tell them to shut up and listen to him? Would they have complied? Probably not. Things had eventually went through and they started trusting the youngest after a while but deep down they still were kind of cautious around Ryan. Calleigh had been the one who didn't let things go to her head, shortly after seeing Ryan changing shirts in the locker room she had sympathized with the younger man she was never one to be venomous towards people she'd be disappointed but never did she become ignorant of other people.

"You're afraid that they'd treat you like an outcast? Like with Ryan?" Natalia seemed to have read his thoughts because she received a hesitant nod from the veteran CSI.

"Yeah… I never thought Ryan had gone through twelve hours of torture; I don't think I'd still be sane after that." Eric stammered as they entered the elevator leading to the floor that the lab was on. The ride up to the third floor was taken in an uncomfortable silence; one month ago if you'd have told Eric that he'd be on the brink of crying in feeling bad for what Ryan was going through he'd have laughed at you and told you to get a life. Now he was admiring Ryan's inner strength and his ability to hide injuries from him and the team, he was pissed at himself because he had ignored all of the signs that Ryan had sent him he was so wrapped up in the possibility that he was trying to tear the team apart. As if he was being read by the heavens Ryan and Calleigh were at the elevator doors waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Ryan asked with a smirk. Calleigh slapped his arm playfully and smiled at Eric. "Great to have you back." Ryan turned and went to trace; after giving Calleigh's hand a gentle squeeze. Calleigh snuck a glance and smile at Ryan; Eric caught it though realizing that Calleigh looked really happy he couldn't complain if she was with their youngest CSI; she had always been connected to Ryan in a way that most people couldn't begin to fathom. Some people thought it was mentor and apprentice but he knew better it was interest and he had thought that it'd eventually turn to love and it did. The look in her eyes spoke volumes when she looked at Ryan; it's almost like they were meant for each other but he wouldn't go that far just yet.

"Don't mind him we're real happy to have you back he just has a funny way of showing it." Calleigh mended her boyfriends' mistake in greeting their colleague; she smiled brightly and gave him a full hearted hug and placed her hand on the side of his cheek "I gotta run, talk to you later Eric." She smiled again and took off in the direction of Horatio's office to let him know what she had got from the striations of the bullets that Tara had retrieved from their latest victim.

"Okay." Eric was confused beyond belief at how they could be so natural around him after what he had done to them and their trust in him to do the right thing; he couldn't understand it when Ryan had done what he did the year previous they had treated him like day old rat blood. When Ryan first became a CSI; Eric always told him that he'd never be as good and would never be as close to them as Speed was when he was alive. Now he just wished he had used that time he had to get to know Ryan and maybe they would have listened to what the youngest had to say instead of cut him off and treat him like shit if he ran into his past self he'd beat the shit out of himself and tell him to treat him with more respect and tell him that this could happen to anyone of them.

"Well let's go and get started." Natalia interrupted his thoughts once again; he really had to stop doing that around his co-workers because he gets startled every time someone speaks.

"Let's do that."

***Three Hours Later***

Ryan had a happy jump to his step as he walked to fingerprints with the murder weapon that he had found at the crime scene after he had been told to go back there by Horatio. Upon entering fingerprints he found Eric sitting in the chair looking into the telescope at a piece of trace that Natalia had brought to his attention moments earlier. "Hey Eric." Ryan greeted as he put the butterfly knife on the table in front of him. "Valera, had said the blood on this knife matches the Vic's and I feel that this Jason Callahan that we interrogated earlier had done it so could you check for prints?" Ryan spoke as if he was breathless for an unknown reason.

"Yeah I can do that." Eric replied slipping a pair of gloves and taking the print powder and brush, "You alright Wolfe?" Eric asked grinning a little.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Come on man it's me." Eric said as he dusted the knife for prints, finding a partial "You don't have to hide it." He pressed on.

"Delko, I'm fine." Ryan warned, glancing back at him.

"Okay Wolfe." Eric took a picture of the print and frowned, "Hey Wolfe? I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you the past couple years."

"There's no need to apolo—"

"Yes there is Wolfe!" Eric cut him off curtly, "Look there was reasons for me to react like I did when you took that key piece of evidence but I ignored all the signs!" he stated with a shake of his head. "I should have followed up when you didn't answer your phone, and for that I wanna say I'm sorry." Eric finished as he processed the print and entered it into the database running it. "There's no hit in CODIS." Eric stated with disgust.

"Try running it through AFIS." Ryan suggested getting a nod in return. "Bingo! Jason Callahan; you just confirmed my theory. Thanks Eric." Ryan said taking out his phone. "H, Jason Callahan; He is the murderer." He closed his phone, glanced back at Eric. "Oh and Eric? I forgive you." He said with a nod.

***CSIMIAMI***

Ryan was sitting at the table in the interrogation room across from Jason Callahan, Horatio stood behind Ryan. "Mr. Callahan, we found you're prints on the murder weapon. Explain that please." Horatio stated calmly; he turned to face the suspect. "Wolfe pictures please." H mentioned as Ryan put a folder on the table and opened it turning it so the suspect could look at it. "That is the murder weapon Jason; we told you that we'd get you for murder."

"I didn't touch that girl!" Jason exclaimed.

"Come on Jason; the proof is right there." Ryan pressed, tilting his head to the side. "Don't lie to us; you'll just dig yourself a deeper hole." Ryan said as he looked back at Horatio, who was staring intently at Jason now sunglasses in hand.

"Ok… I tried to tell her that the guy she was seeing was bad news; but she wouldn't listen." Jason confessed, "She said that she could handle it… she just pissed me off."

"So you protected her to death Mr. Callahan." Horatio nodded to the officer in front of him, "You're under arrest for the murder of Theresa Thornton."

Ryan looked back at the pictures of the knife and frowned, "Hold on H." Ryan stated looking closer to the photograph and frowning deeper.

"What is it; Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked intrigued in the findings of his youngest CSI.

"There's traces of a white substance on the knife in this photo." Ryan started showing his boss the photograph. Just then Natalia knocked on the door and entered 'there was cocaine on the murder weapon.' Natalia had whispered to Horatio who looked astonished at the recent findings.

"Mr. Callahan? Are you into drug running for the Russians?" Horatio commented; Jason widened his eyes; Horatio smiled. "It looks like you are looking at more time on top of your murder charge." He prodded as he motioned the officer to put him in holding over night. "Mr. Wolfe your shift is over you should set off." Horatio suggested with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow; go to Calleigh she's waiting." He stated pointing behind Ryan. "Have a good night with her, Eric and Natalia."

"How—"

Horatio just smiled and turned to leave himself, a smile firmly placed on his lips as he walked to his office. "Its good to forgive and to forget in some cases, this being one of them." Horatio said to himself mostly as he entered his office and shut the door.

Ryan stood there in shock and awe; he made his way over to his girlfriend and friends. "You ready Ry?" Calleigh asked her boyfriend wrapping her arms around his waist.

"As ready as I ever will be." Ryan answered with a small smile. 'Thanks H.'

***CARWASH***

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 7 it might just be the longest chapter I really had ever done lol! Well Review as always with how you think the story is so far.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation of the CSI'

Author's Note: Ok I had gotten an interesting piece of feedback that changed my whole outlook on this story; this is Dead or Alive 'New & Improved'! Let's see if you guys will enjoy it more this way. I'll give you guy's one hint, but that's it! You'll have to read it to find out more! Anyways; I continue where I left off at the end of chapter 7, but an unexpected topic will bring Eric and Ryan into a confrontation which will question whether or not Eric can accept the fact that he lost his best friend and won't get him back.

References to Speedle and Eric's friendship, and Ryan and Eric's past problems and difficulties!

I do not own a thing!

***CSIMIAMI***

**Chapter 8: Confrontation of the CSI'**

Calleigh was the first one out the doors of the Crime Lab; sighing she dashed out into the parking lot eager to escape from work. Ryan watched with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Eric glared at Ryan unintentionally; he quickly wiped the glare from his face getting caught at the last second. "Problem Eric?" Ryan asked with an edge in his voice he was a little uncomfortable in thinking about what it was that Eric could be glaring at him about. Eric just shook his head slightly and returned his attention to Natalia as he opened the door for her; earning a genuine smile and a quiet 'Thank You' from his girlfriend in return. Shaking it off Ryan wandered over to his truck where his girlfriend was patiently waiting for him. 'What's up with Delko?' he wondered to himself as he casually opened his own door.

"What took you so long, babe?" Calleigh asked her boyfriend as she pulled the visor/mirror looking at her hastily applied makeup.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" He muttered.

"Oh yeah? What about?" She asked curiously, replacing the visor on the roof.

"I really don't know." He lied, glancing back at her as he inserted his key into the ignition turning it.

Calleigh gave her boyfriend a disbelieving look, "Yeah right." She said as she turned the radio on, 'You can tell me babe.' She muttered to herself quietly as she flipped through the stations until she found her favorite song. 'OhMyGosh!'

_We are the crowd, we're c-coming out__  
__Got my flash on it's true, need that picture of you__  
__It's so magical,__  
__We'd be so fantastical _

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous,__  
__Not sure what it means, but this photo of us__  
__It don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights,__  
__'Cause you know that baby I,_

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me,__  
__Papa-paparazzi,__  
__Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your__  
__Papa-paparazzi__  
__Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine,__  
__Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me,__  
__Papa-paparazzi_

Ryan watched as his girlfriend swayed back and forth to the lyrics of her 'favorite' song; smiling slowly as he continued to watch in amazement. He unconsciously started to tap his steering wheel in time with the rhythm; eventually joining his girlfriend in an amazingly off-key duet of the song. They both fell into a fit of laughter as the song came to a close; "Well that was entertaining!" Calleigh said as she was the first to overcome to laughter.

"It was!" Ryan ground out as he fought diligently to overcome the laughter himself; finally succeeded after a couple extra giggles. "We better get to the bar before we make Eric and 'Talia too mad." He groused as he shifted into first gear and started down the street with loud music running through his ears along the way.

***CSIMIAMI***

Eric and Natalia were sitting at a booth by the door peering at the stage where a live band was playing; they weren't bad but they weren't all that great either. Sighing Eric stood up "You want something to drink babe?" he asked as he passed her placing a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Anything." He added with a wink; making Natalia blush a rosy red color. Eric laughed at the reaction.

"Uhm, Cosmo?"

"Total chick drink." He laughed again as he nodded and made his way towards the bar to place their orders.

"Hi, what can I get you?" asked the bartender, she winked at him. "Anything." She added with a grin.

"Uhmm… can I get a Scotch on the rocks and a Cosmo please." Eric ordered with a smirk of his own.

"Certainly!"

"Thank You." Eric glanced back at Natalia when Ryan and Calleigh walked through the door, 'about time!' he thought shaking his head.

"Here ya go handsome!" the bartender said with a wink. "That'll be $10.95 please!"

Eric gave her a smirk and pulled out a 20 dollar bill putting it on the table, "Keep the change." He added with a wink of his own. Taking the drinks back to the table he risked a second glance back to the hot bartender, shaking his head in amazement. "Wow you're late Ryan; Calleigh." Eric stated walking up to the two giving a nod to Ryan and Calleigh a hug; glancing back at the bar to see if he could find the bartender he was chatting up earlier.

Ryan gave him a skeptical look before pulling a chair out for his girlfriend; "Can I get you a drink babe?" Ryan asked as he pushed her closer to the chair. Giving Eric a glare of his own to counter his earlier statement; "Well I didn't mean to be late." He mentioned himself because he had thought that Eric was referring to him and he got up and brushed past Eric going to the bar.

"That wasn't nice Eric." Calleigh told her friend as she glanced back at him; "What's with you? He was the one who got you to the hospital thinking that he had to pay you back the favor." She bantered on for a few seconds making Eric get a headache; he loved Calleigh but sometimes she could get on his and everyone's nerves.

"I know but what would Speed think?" Eric started. "If we befriend one who took his place? I can't help but feel that I'm letting him down." He finished as Ryan returned with his and Calleigh's drinks.

"What you talking about?" Ryan asked as he placed Calleigh's drink on the table and took a seat beside her; glancing at Eric.

"You'll never be better than Speed; he'd never make us wait."

Ryan groaned getting up; "Eric you're gonna start with this shit now? Just sit down and enjoy the night!" Ryan offered with a polite gesture. "Speed is gone. He's not coming back; he loves you and the team and he'd want you guys to move on." Ryan stated taking his seat beside Calleigh once more. "For the last time; I'm here to do a good job. Not to replace your best friend; because that'd be impossible from what I've heard about him." Ryan tried to make Eric feel better by saying good things that he heard; leaving out the few bad things like him forgetting to clean his gun or his sarcasm that drove him crazy.

"You don't know him!" Eric shouted; while he looked like he was fighting himself on the inside a battle that he was seemingly losing. "You can't talk about him. You don't know!"

"Well why don't you tell me?" Ryan replied calmly glancing back at Eric; he gave him a genuine smile which in turn got a weird look from Eric. "Sit. And talk about him; what was he like?" Ryan asked trying to make conversation on the topic for the very first time since he became a CSI. He really wished that Eric would just accept the fact that his top priority is to do a good job and not to replace a longtime friend; he wanted to earn that position in Eric's heart of a long time friend although he'd never verbally express it he thought of Eric as a big brother. Horatio as a dad he never had, Alexx as a mother who chose him over drugs, Calleigh a woman he could show his love for, and Natalia as a sister who he could protect; seeing as he failed to save his real sister who was shot dead from a drive-by shooting in downtown Boston.

Eric studied the younger man in front of him and sighed after a few moments; "He was a good man." Eric chuckled, "He was the one that sent me down to autopsy on a headless woman for crying out loud!" Eric had a single tear form in his eye; sitting down beside Natalia and taking a sip from his scotch having it hit him like a ton of bricks. Suddenly feeling better about himself but still slightly on edge around the youngest CSI. "He was shot and killed; because he hadn't cleaned his firearm like I had asked before he went to the jewelry store. Horatio and he walked right into an ambush…" Eric paused; taking another sip of his drink before continuing. "I remember him mentioning that; 'There are two ways to live life… A: In fear and Doubt, or B: With Family and Friends.'" Eric quoted his late best friend that he'd thought of as his own brother. "I never thought that I would have to go through this without him alive. It's a hell of a lot harder." Eric took a third sip from his drink to try to calm his nerves.

"I wish I could have known him." Ryan muttered; staring at the bottle of beer in his hand.

"He would have loved you, for your personality." Calleigh stated suddenly; receiving blank stares from Natalia and Ryan. "He would." She stuck by her answer; taking a sip of her own Cosmo. "He really would." Ryan still looked rather perplexed at the random comment; looking to Eric for help on the subject. 'Wow I really do fall for dumb ones.' Calleigh thought to herself with a giggle.

"You're sarcasm Wolfe. He had it himself." Eric replied; helping the younger CSI understand the meaning of the previous assumption. "He would like you; Wolfe." He agreed with a nod of his head." Ryan glanced back and forth between Eric and his girlfriend with astonishment; finally understanding the whole thing he smiled genuinely. "But I'm gonna head 'er; I need to get some sleep for my own sanity." Eric stated standing from his seat and wobbling a bit from the alcohol consumption. "I'll need a ride." Eric mumble incoherently to anyone who was listening; glancing from his girlfriend to the other pair.

"I'm gonna go too because I need to make sure Eric gets home safe." Natalia stated as she stood as well; throwing an apologetic look back at their friends before grabbing her coat. "I'll call you guys in the morning to let you know how things are going." She finished throwing Eric's arm around her neck to stabilize him so he wouldn't fall on his face.

"Sounds good 'talia." Ryan replied; earning a glare from Eric at using his pet name for HIS girlfriend. "Natalia." He corrected; clearing his throat and glancing to his smiling girlfriend. "Penny for you thoughts babe; you look overly excited about something." Ryan stammered at the look that was on her face; seductive.

"Well. Take me home and find out." She replied with a wink; she giggled at her boyfriend's jaw dropping to the floor. "I promise it'll be well worth it." She winked again grabbing her coat and headed out the door; leaving her awe struck boyfriend in the bar. Ryan sat there with a stupefied look on his face for well over thirty seconds before jumping from his chair; he grabbed his own coat and raced out the door after his retreating girlfriend.

***CARWASH***

Author's Note: Hahaha!! Well looks like Ryan is in for a treat! Review and find out what happens next!


	9. Chapter 9: Where do we go from hereFin

Author's Note: I think this is the last chapter of this story. Don't worry though; there will be a sequel for sure, I have moved onto another story that my friend had requested you can look for it in the crossover section with Wrestling.

Disclaimer: Lets face it; I do not own anything; man I am getting tired of saying that! People should know that by now. LoLz anyways on with the conclusion.

***CARWASH***

**Chapter 9: Where do we go from here?**

It was about 11:30pm and Calleigh had Ryan's head resting in her lap watching the television; absentmindedly massaging his temples with her fingers and tracing patterns on his bare chest with the other. Three years ago if you'd have told her that she'd be sitting up in bed with the love of her life's head in her lap resting; she'd have laughed at you and walk away. Calleigh had never thought that she'd be this happy; she glanced down at Ryan and smiled as she realized he was fast asleep. 'He is almost as cute sleeping as he is when he is awake.' She thought to herself; jumping and cursing silently as her cell phone rang loudly causing Ryan to stir in his peaceful sleep. Grabbing it quickly and turning the ringer off as she glanced at the caller id; "Horatio?" she asked quietly mindful to not awaken 'sleeping beauty'.

"Calleigh. Did I wake you?" Horatio asked quietly as well feeling bad that he had supposedly disturbed her.

"No Ryan is asleep mere inches from me or in my lap if you'd wanna get technical." She replied; "What was it that you needed?" She could practically hear her boss remove his shades with a deep sigh. She could have sworn that he never parted with them things ever since Eric had gotten them for him in 1997. "Is something wrong?"

Horatio's eyes widened slightly while he stood from his desk at the lab; "No no. Nothing of the sort; I just wanted to check up on you." He responded as he turned the light out in his office; shutting and locking it. He glanced around the lab as the night crew began to flood through the halls; sighing again he made his way carefully to the elevator and pushing the down button. "I'm just on my way out; would you mind if I stopped by on my way home?" Horatio asked.

"Not at all, H." Calleigh replied slightly confused at the reason why he'd come over at this late hour; but she didn't really care because Horatio was a father figure to her and she'd never turn down the opportunity to have him visit her even if it was only for a little while. "I'm sure Ryan wouldn't mind me having a little visit with you." She said giggling at the tone she took while making that statement; Horatio chuckled as well as he entered the parking garage in the bottom floor of the crime lab.

"Alright Ms. Duquesne; how does 20 minutes sound?"

"Sounds perfect Mr. Caine." She laughed lightly careful not to wake her boyfriend who was now laying on his right side. "See you when you get here." She muttered quietly.

"See you." He hung up as he opened the door to his issued hummer; turning the ignition the vehicle roared to life echoing in the almost empty parking garage as the day shift was the only ones to use it. He drove up the exit incline and out onto the quiet midnight streets of Miami; he was glad that he had his team because without them he'd have nothing. They were his family.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Calleigh jumped slightly and cursed again as there was a low knock on her front door; lovingly kissing Ryan's forehead she got out of bed slowly and made her way to her awaiting guest. She opened the door seeing Horatio on the other side of the threshold holding his shades in front of him; silently inviting him in she sidestepped him and closed the door quietly. "Hey H." she whispered as she speed walked into the living room taking a quick glance through the crack of her ajar bedroom door seeing Ryan in the spot she had left him; glancing back at Horatio as her hostess side made it's presence known. "Make yourself at home; would you like something to drink?" She offered as she went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

"Uhm… No thank you." Horatio thanked her for the offer; "I won't hold you for too long." He calmly responded his boss instinct kicking in slightly; chuckling to himself at how naïve he sounded seeing as they were not colleagues at this point but friends. "How's Ryan holding up?" He asked concern marring his facial features. He had heard about the slight confrontation he had with Eric from Natalia earlier that evening; he leaned up against the frame of the opening leading to the kitchen.

"He's good; he had a little bit of a disagreement with Eric earlier." Calleigh confirmed Horatio's very thoughts seconds earlier; as she leaned against the counter top.

"I heard." He replied with his always present calmness; glancing back towards the bedroom. "I know you love him." He muttered quietly mostly to himself but she caught it.

"H…" She began.

"It's alright Calleigh there is no reason for an explanation; he loves you as well." Horatio reassured her as he straightened himself from his earlier position returning his attention back to her. He carefully placed a small smile on his face he gave her a nod of his approval; he had known of this for quite sometime he'd seen the looks that they give eachother and the affectionate touches and squeezes when they thought they were being discreet about it but he knew.

"So where do we go from here H?" She asked shyly as she stared at her feet; glancing back up when she heard him chuckle.

"Calleigh I am sure you know that I usually worry about you when there is a relationship involved but with Ryan; I don't need to worry." Horatio said as he replaced his shades on his face. "He loves you and you love him. So I trust you'll make the right decision when the time comes." He assured her with a smirk. "But as for now; take care of him and he'll resurrect you." Horatio stated; receiving a nod from the blonde in front of him clarifying that she understood his remark. "Ever since Ryan came into the picture I've seen the Calleigh that I met 12 years ago." He gave her a kiss to the forehead; "I'll see you on Monday." He said as he moved towards the door.

"Thank you Horatio."

He smiled. "Of course."

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Calleigh replied.

"I think I have an idea." Horatio responded pointing behind her; she turned around and saw Ryan leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest with a smile on his face.

"Ryan…"

"Mr. Wolfe; are you alright?" Horatio asked with a knowing glimmer in his eyes; this confused Ryan.

"I'm better now." Ryan responded with a grin. "I'll see you on Monday H?" He asked as he noticed his boss opening the door and making his exit.

"You will; Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said as he gave Calleigh a squeeze on the shoulder; "You do what you feel is right." With that he left closing the door in the process and leaving a silent Ryan and Calleigh. Ryan took a step towards her as she turned around to face him with a teary smile on her face; she wrapped her arms around him and sighed contently into his chiseled chest. Her hot breath sent a spark of electricity throughout his body; sighing they parted and walked hand in hand towards the bedroom.

Ryan glanced at the petite blonde with a raised eyebrow; "What was that about?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"What?"

"With H?" he looked at her with a questioning look.

"It was… A little advice." She responded with a bright smile; earning a confused look from Ryan. Noticing the look she laughed; "You might be a keeper Ryan." She said with a radiant smile which practically blinded Ryan but he loved it; she gave him a kiss and started making her way to the bedroom.

"What are you doing, Cal?" Ryan asked perplexed by her actions; don't get him wrong he liked in fact he loved it but he was curious as to why.

She noticed the look he was giving her and she knew that he didn't want to rush her into anything rational if she wasn't ready; She smiled brightly at him and dropped her clothing that she was shedding and put her slightly see through robe on. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips lovingly; parting to breathe she looked into his dazzling green eyes. "I'm making a decision."

THE END!

***CARWASH***

Author's Note: Well that is it my dear readers! Do not be alarmed though because there will be a sequel. Thanks for your support.


End file.
